


Dusty Wood and Dirty Twine

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [197]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crosses?, Episode: s08e16 Remember the Titans, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Praying?, Mentions of Sam and the Tirals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty plain; just two wood blocks tied together with generic twine. He's not really sure what compelled him to buy it, but ten minutes and three dollars later, Dean had himself a cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusty Wood and Dirty Twine

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 16 Remember the Titans
> 
> I watched the end of this episode and I saw a cross in Dean's bedroom on the shelf above his room. If I knew how to embed pictures, I'd put a picture in. Go watch the end and look for the cross.

He'd found the cross at a thrift store.

It was pretty plain; just two wood blocks tied together with generic twine. He's not really sure what compelled him to buy it, but ten minutes and three dollars later, Dean had himself a cross.

He knew he could never let Sam know he'd bought it, just the idea of him finding out making him blush with embarrassment, but he never he never considered getting rid of it. The minute he'd brought it into their motel room, Dean hid it in his duffle bag under his clothes, and he sat on his bed and listen to music like he never bought it in the first place.

After a week in his bag, he shoved the cross under the his seat in the Impala and ignored its existence. He let it collect dust under that seat for years, refusing to take it out and look at it or put it somewhere else, but he didn't feel comfortable with getting rid of it. So he left it in the Impala for years. Until Sam completed the first trial.

Dean hadn't taken it out right away; he'd completely forgotten about it until he felt that rare urge to pray. He'd made a quiet trip to the car and cradled the cross in his hands, wiping the crusted dirt and the dust from the wood. When he put it in the middle of the shelf above his bed, he couldn't help regretting not taking it out sooner, because it looked like it belonged there.

It was the one of the first things Sam noticed when he made his way into the bedroom. He didn't say anything; just raised his eyebrows and studied the cross. 

"It looks nice."

Dean smiled and patted the empty side of the bed.

"Come to bed."


End file.
